Asylum
by Wing Atol
Summary: Kanda, Allen, Lavi and Komui work for Bookman at a research facility that doubles as an insane asylum. Four inmates escape their cells, and the death count begins. Full summary inside, KandaxOc AllenxOc, LavixOc, KomuixOc. AU. rated for violence and death
1. And so it begins The Prelude thingy

SUMMARY: Kanda, Allen and Lavi work for Komui as guards for a research facility that doubles as an insane asylum

**SUMMARY:**** Kanda, Allen and Lavi work for Komui as guards for a research facility that doubles as an insane asylum. When several of the 'inmates' escapes, they begin to go on a rampage, silently but brutally killing anyone who they holds a grudge against. And they're aiming for one man- Komui's higher up, Bookman. Now it's a race against time, and a stealthy, insane murderer. Can Kanda, Allen and Lavi make it? And what is Komui's connection to these girls? MAJOR AU, takes place in modern times, maybe a little into the future.**

A man with long black hair in a ponytail walked down the halls with a blond man in a lab coat whose hair was also in a ponytail, only low and loose. They were on their way to Cell 6-G6, which, in the dark, could be mistaken for _666_.

"Tell me, Kanda. Have you ever stared into the eyes of a killer?" the man in the lab coat asked.

Stupid question. Most of the people Kanda dealt with were killers, all of them insane. Of course he had.

Not waiting for Kanda to answer, the scientist continued. "Were those eyes ever that of a child's?"

Kanda looked at the scientist oddly. _A child? A killer? Nonsense_. He thought dismissively.

"Kanda, I'm about to introduce you to Inmate 0013, a very dear friend of mine." The scientist smiled. His smile looked more like a sneer though.

They approached the heavy steel doors to Cell 6-G6, and they slowly slid open, revealing a long white bridge leading to a bullet proof glass box with air holes and a slot to slide meals through. In the middle sat a girl in a straight jacket, her long lavender hair shielding the side of her face from the men.

"Hello, Sena. How are you today?" the scientist asked as he and Kanda approached.

The girl didn't answer. She looked up and neither her eyes nor her face betrayed any emotion.

"Kanda, this is Inmate 0013. She's been here for a very long time… 5 years at most."

"Keith, he doesn't need to know that, nor should you." Sena said. Her voice was like the wind through bare branches and dieing leaves- not silent, but enough to frighten anyone at night.

"She's been here since she was nine, you know. She and her friends was one of the first guests of this asylum." Keith continued, ignoring the inmate.

"Oh I see how it is. Only worth listening to when HE'S around, hm? Well SCREW YOU!" Sena yelled.

HIM. Bookman. The one who founded the facility. The one Sena hated for an unknown reason. No one, not even himself, knew his real name.

Keith looked at Sena or a second. "Is Sena jealous? I'm sorry. I'll pay more attention to you." He smiled, opening the door to the glass cell. "Kanda, come here." Keith ordered.

"If you weren't a higher up, I would shoot you." Kanda muttered, looking at the pistol at the side of his leg. **(Kanda still has his sword. He also has other weapons, just in case.)**

"I know you would. I should have brought Allen… but I thought you'd like to meet the girl who, along with her three closest friends, slaughtered their whole home town out of sheer boredom and ENJOYED it." Keith smiled, his eyes looking down on the lavender haired girl.

"You say that like it's a bad thing." She smiled wickedly.

"Still a morbid little girl, I see. Keith smiled, patting her head. He and Kanda left.

"Well Kanda? What do you think?" he asked.

"If what you say is true, shouldn't she be in prison?" Kanda asked. "And whatever happened to her friends? The three before '0013' and the three after '0013' are all gone."

"They were given different numbers, as to confuse each other were they to somehow escape." Keith told him. "Lori, Shia and Kat are still here."

"Hn…"

A girl with blood red hair sat in the corner of her cell, her straightjacket ripped. _Are you ready girls?_ She asked telepathically.

_More than ready_. Sena replied in her own cell.

_I'm going to beat them to death with a sink_.

_Ready__._

_Then let's do this. Remember how to break out of your straightjackets?_ She asked.

_Lori, I'm not double jointed. Nor do I have fangs__. _Sena reminded her.

_Oh yeah… did you at lest manage to get it loose?_ Lori asked.

_Duh. Let me guess… just wiggle out, right? This is going to take a while. Oh well._ Sena sighed.

_Right. Rendezvous at 12, on the roof. Set out!_ Lori ordered.

Since her straightjacket was already off, she only had to open her door. No problem for her. She was psychic and practically superhuman, thanks to the facility. Placing one hand on the door and drawing the other back, she punched the door, knocking it off its hinges. Seeing a video camera she smiled and waved, using her powers to kill the security guards who were watching. She then vanished.

Shia, a girl with black hair and purple eyes, had managed to get the sleeves of the straightjacket out of the loop and was biting at the fabric, tearing it with her teeth. As soon as the jacket was off, she looked up. Her cell had vents in it… BIG vents. And an opening to get into it.

_Too easy._ She smiled, revealing sharp, pointed teeth- another result of staying in the asylum.

She jumped up and literally RIPPED the vent open, and crawled in. It was cold, the AC was on. She shivered as she crawled through, but continued on.

Kat twisted her body until her jacket fell off. Don't ask me how she did it, it was kinda gross, and I don't want to talk about it. She then proceeded to climb up the walls, digging her nails into the softish material and hiding in the upper left corner of the room, right above the door. After a few moments, several nurses stormed in.

"Where is she?! She couldn't have just vanished!" one of them said, looking around the empty room frantically.

Kat smirked and dropped down silently, closing the door and locking the nurses in. She looked at a supply closet and opened it, grinning. Several cleaning chemicals, when mixed, created dangerous and deadly fumes. She opened the bottles and mixed them all together, then opened the door to her cell long enough to throw the bottles in. The fumes immediately took effect. Kat then ran down the halls.

Sena had made it out of the straightjacket only because of how petite she was. She glared at the white cloth hatefully and then kicked the glass door over and walked across the bridge. The steel doors opened, letting her through.

"Really, this was FAR to easy." She giggled.

Two boys walked into the video surveillance room only to find three corpses. All three corpses looked like their heads had imploded and the exploded. The red haired one immediately looked to the screens. Three inmates walked down a different hall, and one was in the vents.

"Allen! Go tell Komui!" he ordered the white haired boy.

"Right… Lavi, shouldn't we hit 'alert'?" Allen asked.

"I was getting to it!" Lavi yelled, punching the Alert button.

He looked back to the screen and grimaced. Six casualties in ten minutes… and this was only the beginning.


	2. Chapter one: One goes down

Asylum Chapter One: Ashes, Ashes, We All Fall Down

**Asylum Chapter One**

**Okay, I know I forgot it in the last chapter. But I think it's rather obvious that I don't own D.Gray Man or else Lily (see my D.Gray Man one shot ****Toy Soldiers ****which kinda sucks, sorry), Sena, Lori, Shia and Kat would be there. Oh, and Linali wouldn't wear that ridiculously short skirt in the beginning. And Miranda and Krory would get together. …What? It's a cute couple! …You know what? That's going to be one of the couplings in every DGM story I write. Even this one, if they happen to appear. . YOU KNOW YOU LOVE IT. And by the way, if you think I made Bookman the bad guy in this cuz I hate him your wrong. Bookman is one of my favorite characters!**

Sena found an emergency exit. Just as she was about to open it, the alarm blared.

"Heh. Took them long enough." She said, opening it and climbing the stairs of the fire escape to the roof. Until…

The door of floor three burst open. Kanda looked over the edge just as Sena looked up, leaning over the edge.

"Greeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeat…" Sena muttered.

Kanda took out a hand gun and pointed it at Sena.

"Okay now that's uncalled for. What have I done to you?!" Sena asked.

Kanda didn't answer, but pulled the trigger. Sena pulled her head back just in time and smirked. The bullet hade grazed her forehead, and she was starting to bleed.

_He's a good shot… He also has that sword. He might be worth fighting… but for now… I need to get to the others._ She thought, smiling grimly. She shot up the stairs, past Kanda, and pushed him over the edge of the stairs,

"It's not nice to shoot at defenseless girls!" she smiled, sticking out her tongue.

Kanda grabbed on to the rail, and pulled himself up as Sena escaped to the roof.

"Che… Little brat." He muttered as he heard her laughing. He went up to the roof but saw nothing. Sena had escaped. Actually, she was on top of the little hut thingy with the fire escape stairs and trying not to laugh as Kanda looked around… But Kanda doesn't need to know that yet.

Allen was with Komui.

"This is not good…" Komui said, biting his knuckle, when his walkie talkie** (hee hee I love those words!)** blared.

"Kanda? Any news?" the Chinese man asked.

"Inmate '0013' is defiantly hostile, but she seems more intent on escaping than fighting right now." Kanda's voice called scratchily through the walkie talkie.

"Right. Allen, you go out too. See if you can apprehend one of the escapees." Komui ordered the white haired boy.

"But what if they decide to attack you?" Allen asked.

"Don't worry… I have KOMORIN 4!" Komui smiled childishly, revealing his large robot that looked amazingly like the PREVIOUS Komorins. Only bigger. And with rocket launchers and machine guns both outside and in.

"All right… I'll be going then." Allen smiled, walking out of the secured break room.

"Be careful though…" Komui called as the door closed.

Allen walked down the hall and looked at his left arm when he heard childish giggling.

"Who's there?!" Allen asked, looking around.

"Aw… I don't have a sink…" a cat like voice whined.

"A… a SINK? Why would anyone need a sink?" Allen asked, excluding bathrooms and kitchens.

"I was gonna beat people to death with a sink. Especially the people who work for HIM." Shi said, jumping down from the vents and landing behind Allen. "You work for HIM. You have to die… And while disappointed I don't get to use a sink, I suppose a harsh beat down would do- just- FINE!" Shia yelled, charging Allen with her cat like claws.

Allen barely dodged, his right arm getting cut by four razor sharp claws. He activated the 'innocence' in his left arm, and it grew into a large, clawed silver appendage.

"Oh! Were you experimented on too?!" Shia asked.

"What? No! Of course not!" Allen snapped.

"Then… your arm… AH! THIS IS CONFUSING! Sena always told me not to think…" Shia muttered. **(Shia and Sena have the sort of relationship me and my friend Robyn has, only the one Robyn and I use are only serious about it half the time. The relationship goes like this: Robyn gets headaches easily, especially when she thinks about something for too long so one time I joked around, saying not to think and that I would think for her. It's become a bit of a common thing among us, so I decided to use that relationship with Sena and Shia, only far more serious, since Shia is one of Robyn's characters and Sena is a character created by me. And before you ask, Lori is a character created by my friend Lauren, and Kat is created by my unoriginal friend Katherine)**

Shia attacked Allen again, this time getting his cheek. Allen also attacked, cutting her stomach.

"Not cool, buddy!" Shia growled.

Shia jumped back into the vents.

"You win this time but next time I'll EAT YOUR FUNNEL CAKE!" Shia yelled as she made her escape.

"What… funnel cake? What is she talking about?!" Allen asked. "Wait… AH!" Allen began tracking Shia, following the noises of the vents until they made their way to the girls' bathroom. What? A boys gotta be polite.

"Dang it…" Allen muttered as he heard Shia escape.

He turned around and began to walk away, deciding to look for Lavi or Kanda.

Lavi walked down a hall that seemed to have power failure. One hand on his gun and the other on his hammer, he tensed up at every little sound. As he continued down the hall, he heard what sounded like two girls talking.

"Im serious, Sena! I think that he had amnesia… his arm became a giant silver clawed hand! But he claims he wasn't… that he isnt one of _US_."

"Shia, you KNOW they only… _change_ inmates. I don't think he's one of us. Hell, maybe he was BORN that way."

"But Sena! He works for HIM! He might have been changed and then had his memories erased!"

"Then he'd be all angsty and shit."

"But…"

"No buts, Shia. Now hold still, your stomach is hurt badly."

Lavi found where the noise was coming from. There was a hole in the ceiling. Lavi poked his head up and saw Shia and Sena, the later trying to bandage the former's stomach. Sena halted.

"Shia… we're being watched." The lavender haired girl whispered, slowly reaching over for a rock that Lori and Kay had brought up there earlier. She immediately chucked it in Lavi's direction, who ducked down.

"Huh… Maybe it was your imagination." Shia said.

"Yeah…"

Lavi silently rejoiced.

"…And maybe the moon is made of cream cheese and I'm actually a BOY!" Sena yelled, storming over to the hole in the roof/ceiling.

Lavi quickly ran away as quiet as he could and watched as Sena's shadow left sight as she walked away from the hole. He quietly let out a sigh of relief until two pale arms snaked there way around his neck.

"What have we here? A rabbit a bit to far from it's den… and now in the WOLF'S neck of the woods?" Lori's voice asked.

Lavi grabbed his gun, but Lori grabbed his wrist.

"Oh? A rabbit with ARTILLERY. How fun… Oh! I know who you are… you're HIS apprentice! Ooh, Sena would just LOVE you!" Lori chuckled.

She ran one of her wolf like claws along Lavi's throat, and it started to bleed. Yep, she also had claws. Lavi struggled to get out of her clawed grasp, but failed when her grip only tightened.

"What's wrong? Do you want to leave? Silly rabbit. If you wanted to leave, you should never have come here in the first place." She smiled cruelly.

Lavi swung his hammer at her, knocking her into the wall.

Sena, on the roof, heard the noise and immediately ran to the hall in time to see Lavi run off. She then saw Lori.

"LORI!" The violet haired girl jumped down and ran to the red haired girl.

"Damn… that guy… he is SO getting a fist full of fire next time I see him." Lori growled.

Her face was bruised, and her head was bleeding from the impact with the wall.

"Any idea where Kat is?" the red head asked.

"Nope."

"Feh, we'll find her later."

Lavi ran out of the dark hall way, back into the lit halls. Taking out his walkie talkie, he looked back to make sure he hadn't been followed.

"Komui, I found their base!" He said, looking down the dark hall again.

"Really?! GREAT! You're doing better than Allen and Kanda!" Komui laughed. "Both of them lost their targets! So, where are they?"

"The roof, above section B. It also seems that one of the escaped inmates is missing from the group." Lavi told the Chinese man.

When Komui didn't answer, Lavi worried.

"Komui?" Lavi asked.

"Komui? Who's Komui? Oh, you mean the guy with the weird hat and the useless, ineffective robot?" a girl asked.

"Are you Kat?!" Lavi demanded.

"Well how should_ I_ know? These people here have only called me inmate '0767'! Does THAT sound like a name to YOU?" the girl asked with malice in her voice.

"No, but that's just an ID code! Now are you Kat or not?!" Lavi snapped.

"Yup!"

"Why didn't you say that before?!"

"Well that was Nina. She's one of my personalities."

_Great… I'm dealing with schizophrenia_. Lavi thought, running to the break room he had last seen the man.

"You know, if you and your buddies work with US, you might live past this." Kat said into the walkie talkie. "And, you'd actually be doing something good. Bookman is the REAL villain here. Not us. We're just four inmates who want what we deserve."

"What you deserve is a life time in prison!"

"For what?!" Kat snapped.

"You slaughtered your whole town!!"

"…So that's what they've been saying." Kat muttered. The walkie talkie disconnected, leaving Lavi in silence. With no other option, he began running to the room where he had last seen Komui.

**BLAH… I SUCK AT HORROR, ANGST, (see one shot title **_**Why?**_**) AND SUSPENCE. I hope you somehow enjoyed this chapter, because even if I don't think I did all that well, I did enjoy writing it. I plan on writing a spin off one shot about the KandaXOc pairing, it will be called **_**Reverse Déjà Vu**_** for anyone interested.** **In fact, I'ma start it up right now **


End file.
